It's Polite to Share
by Brokenspell77
Summary: Chris is annoyed at Alex for not sharing, so Alex decides a unique way to share that shocks Chris! A/N: This was my first MMG fic I ever wrote, so it isn't particularly long.


'Dude, you do know it's polite to share right?'

'I'm not polite'

'Well that's true, but you should share with your tag partner'

Alex took a long, slow drag from the joint and exhaled in Chris' direction, smiling smuggly before saying 'That's all you're getting'

Chris flipped him the middle finger as he lazily flicked through the channels on the tv.

He shifted on the bed, readjusting the pillows behind his head before looking back over at Alex.

'You know I'm the one that actually got the weed!'

'Well now I've got it' Alex smirked.

'You're a prick you know that?' Chris said light heartedly.

'But you still love me'

'No. I put up with you. Fuck knows how, but I do'

'You really want a toke that bad huh?'

'Yeah I do'

'All right, close your eyes'

Chris instead rolled his eyes knowing Alex wouldn't give him a drag and turned his attention back to the television.

'What? You don't want it now?'

'I do. But you aren't gonna give me it. I know you. You'll probably bitch slap me or spit at me or some other dumbass shit!'

'That does sound like something I would do' Alex nodded as he said it. 'But I was deadly serious. I was gonna give it you'

Alex stood up from where he was situated on the hotel room floor and walked over to the bed and perched on the edge. He held the joint out to Chris and smiled.

Chris sat up and reached out, but as soon as he did Alex snatched it away and out of reach.

'Bitch! I knew you weren't gonna give it me'

Chris moved his right leg and planted his foot hard into Alex ribs and sent the younger man tumbling off the bed and onto the floor.

'Ow, you fucker!'

'You deserved that man'

'All right, all right' Alex pulled himself back up with the help of the bed whilst clutching his ribs. 'Close your eyes'

'Dude how dumb do you think I am?'

'Pretty dumb'

'Do you wanna get kicked back onto the floor?'

Alex shook his head indicating no and led down next to Chris.

'So, give me it!'

'Erm...no!' Alex laughed as he took another drag. 'Not until you close your eyes'

'Alex seriously...'

Chris was quickly cut off. 'Close. Your. Eyes'

'Fine! But if you do anything, I will chuck you out the window'

Chris looked over at Alex, apprehension was written all over his face. However he closed his eyes before quickly reopening his right one and glancing at Alex who had that usual cocky grin plastered over his face. He took a deep breath before shutting his eye and waited for whatever Alex had in store for him.

For what seemed like an eternity nothing happened, but Chris kept his eyes shut. He then felt movement on the bed, the mattress dipped on his right side and he knew Alex was about to put his plan into action. He kept still and continued keeping his eyes closed even though all he wanted to do at that moment was open them.

Chris then felt weight upon his abdomen and then felt the mattress dip near his head. He then felt a hand on his face and his eyes bolted open, but all he could see was black.

'Did I say you could open them?' Alex asked as he kept his hand over Chris' eyes.

'Why are you covering my eyes?'

'Because I knew you would open them'

Chris sighed. 'Okay, I'll keep them closed'

Alex slid his hands over Chris' eyes and down over his cheek. Chris then felt Alex shifting again and then he stopped.

There was no movement.

There was no noise.

'Can I open them now?' Chris asked.

No answer.

'Alex?'

Chris then felt warm breath on the nape of his neck. Then a slow, quiet whisper in his ear.

'You can open them now?'

Chris slowly let his eyes open, unsure whether on not he wanted to open them now. As he did he was greeted with the sight of Alex hovering over his body grinning. Familiar brown eyes stared down into his own as Alex was sat on top of him straddling his hips.

'What are you...'

Alex put his index finger to Chris' lips to shut him up. He slowly brought the joint to his mouth and inhaled deeply and slowly. He reached out with his left hand and forced Chris' mouth open. He then rocked forward so his chest rested on top of Chris'. He moved closer and closer, their noses grazing. Their lips mere millimetres apart as Alex blew the smoke into Chris' mouth.

Their eyes not leaving one anothers for a single second as Alex took another long drag and repeated his actions, this time coming even closer to Chris' lips.

Alex placed one hand on Chris' naked chest and could feel his heart thumping beneath his palm. The pace of the beat matching his own racing heart. Once again that

trademark smirk reappeared.

'Alex what are you doing?' Chris asked his voice apparenlty unable to get past a whisper.

'I'm sharing'

Alex took the final drag and leaned forward again, this time resting his hand against Chris cheek and for the third time shared with Chris. When he had exhaled all he had into Chris, he ran his hand through Chris' hair and then planted his lips onto his friends.

Chris moaned in a mixture of shock and pleasure as he felt soft lips on his. Immediatly his brain told him to stop the kiss, but his body didn't react that way. Instead his own hand found it's way to cupping the back of Alex's head.

The scratching of Alex's facial hair, the large hand gripping his hair and the weight of Alex's body made Chris realise how different it was to what he was used to, but it didn't put him off as he kissed Alex back with the same passion that Alex was unleashing upon him.

Alex then gasped for air as he sat back onto Chris hips and licked his lips.

'And...what was...that for?' Chris asked between deep breaths.

'I was proving I am polite and that I share'

Alex winked and then leapt off Chris and the bed in one fluid motion. He walked off to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving Chris alone on the bed wondering what the hell just happened!

'Damn that man!' Chris said to himself as he looked down at the growing bulge within his jeans.

'Damn you Alex Shelley!'


End file.
